A Special Telepath
by Monica26498
Summary: Dinah Lance A.K.A Black Canary got a godson that he have to take care of name Evan Taylor that looks like an ordinary 10 years old kid but he's not what the others think, he got a special gift, a telepath. . What would the other member of Justice League and Young Justice would do when The Light hunt him down!
1. Chapter 1: Surviving the First Day

Just another YJ Fan Fiction story that got a lot of typo and a bad grammar.

**THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL**

**PS: I'm only a Novice so don't go hard on me!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Surviving the First Day"

_"I know that you're mad" said a guy. "But you shouldn't be selfish". "I know but it's my birthday and I kind of think" said the little boy. "Look out!" said a teenage boy pointing at the truck. "AHHHH!". Then there's a white light. _Making a 10 years old kid wake up with a jolt of surprises making his blanket fall of the floor and the alarm ring pointing the time of 07.30 Am but the 10 years old just going back to sleep until a woman voice calling him to get down and wake up.

"Evan!" said the woman. "Hurry up you'll be late"

"Five more minute" said Evan.

"No way!" said the woman while grabbing his blanket. "Come on wake up"

"Ah" said Evan while going to the bathroom. "Party pooper"

"Hey" said the woman glaring at Evan.

"Ok sorry" said Evan. "Aunt Dinah"

"That's what I thought?!" said Dinah. "Breakfast downstairs"

Evan sighed. First day of school. It didn't help that his aunt has to move to Washington D.C just because his aunt job was closer. So he needs to move no matter what happen.

His Aunt Dinah got no problem with moving because it was her favorite job even Evan didn't even know what's his aunt do for living and she also think that it's a great opportunity for him to get a new friend but Evan think the otherwise. He hates being the new guy in school.

Evan sat on the end of his bed, in his blue jeans and white t-shirt then he put on his favorite hoodie. He didn't care what he wore as long as it was comfortable.

"EVAN" screamed Dinah. "Can you please hurry up?!"

Dinah is the only family that want to take care of Evan not just because Evan's Dinah sister son but also he care about Evan and his parents trust Dinah to take care of Evan that's also why they make Dinah the godmother of Evan

"Coming" Evan yelled back.

Evan then go down stairs then sees his aunt Dinah preparing his breakfast for him.

"Hey" said Dinah. "Got a great sleep"

"Yeah" Evan said while playing with his cereal.

"It's that nightmare again isn't it" said Dinah. "You know since the accident"

"You want to talk about it"

"No" said Evan.

"Evan" said Dinah. "Come on"

"New house…new friend…new job"

"We have to make it work"

"I know…I know" said Evan. "But I think Simon wouldn't agreed"

"Evan" said Dinah. "Simon still sick so he can't come"

"I know" said Evan while looking at his aunt blue eyes.

_"It's very rude to read people mind" thought Dinah_

"Sorry!" Evan said with a shock. "Just trying to practice"

"It's okay" said Dinah. "Just try to lay low"

"And don't make any trouble like the last time"

"I can't believe that you almost broke that boy mind"

"He's the one that said Simon's is loco" said Evan. "So it's not my fault"

"Plus I can't control my stupid ability yet"

"Ok…ok" said Dinah. "Hey Evan"

"I'm going to work late today"

"So I trust you with the house and your homework and my boyfriend will come here and check on you"

"You mean Uncle Oliver" said Evan.

"Yes" said Dinah.

"Ok" said Evan.

"You better go" said Dinah. "Don't want to be late for your first day of school"

"I know" Evan said as he picks up his backpack grabbing his lunch and wearing his headset and headed to the door. "It's just like usual"

"See you after school"

Evan left his house and walked to the bus stop at the end of the street. He noticed a bunch of other kids were coming to the same stop. A few of them seemed to be Evan's age, but Evan didn't ask them to confirm it. The bus pulled up and the kids piled onto the bus. Evan sat down in the crowded, loud, bus when another boy came and sat next to him.

"You're a new kid aren't you" the boy asked.

"Yeah" Evan replied while taking off his headset. "How'd you know?"

"Well I've never seen you before, and I didn't think you moved in the middle of the semester. Anyways I'm Danny and you are?" he said, smiling.

"Evan" he replied.

"So Evan did you just move here?" asked Danny.

"Yeah last month" Evan replied.

"Cool" said Danny. "Where did you live before here?!"

"Star City" said Evan. "After that Gotham"

"Also Bludhaven and now D.C"

"Wow" said Danny. "That's where all the superheroes lives"

"Especially Nightwing"

"So have you met them?"

"No" said Evan.

"Ah" said Danny. "That's too bad"

The bus continued along the bumpy roads, making stops adding more yells to the bus, until finally the bus stopped in front of the school. The students rushed to exit the bus, leading into a big heap of pushy kids. The bell rang in a matter of minutes and Evan scurried off to obtain his schedule and locker number.

After much pushing through crowds, and getting lost, Evan got her schedule and found her locker.

"Err this dumb locker won't open" Evan said as he cursed under his breath. Suddenly a girl came up and hit the locker and it opened.

"How did you do that?" Evan asked, shocked.

"I had that locker last year. They moved me but normally you keep your locker for the four years you're here." The girl said.

"What I mean is!?" said Evan. "How'd you get that strong punch?"

"Ha-ha" said the girl. "I'm Alana, what's your name?"

"Evan" he replied.

But then a couple of kid come at them and one of them put his hand around Alana but Alana seem doesn't like it.

"Hey babe" said the boy.

"Don't hey babe me" Alana said while removing the boy hand.

"Hey new kid" said the boy. "What are you doing flirting with my girl?!"

"He's your boyfriend" said Evan.

"No!" said Alana. "We're broke up already"

"Remember Max"

"Come on babe" said Max. "Don't be so mean"

"How about we talk?!"

"No more talking Max" said Alana. "I'm done with you"

_"You big jerk gorilla"_

Evan then giggled a little hearing Alana thought of Max and that's make Max feeling kind of insulted.

"What's so funny?!" said Max.

"Nothing" said Evan. "Just remembering a funny joke this morning"

"Yeah right" Max said while pulling Evan shirt and held him against the wall.

"Max!" said Alana. "Stop it!"

"No babe" said Max. "This punk just mocks me"

"And he's going to get it"

"Max stop!" said Alana.

_"Hey!" he influence in Max's mind. "Let me go"_

_"Now!"_  
Max then put Evan down and leave him and Alana alone without no reason and that's make Alana curious because Max's doesn't do that with the other. He never would let go anyone that bother him.

"Ok" Alana said with confuse look. "That's new"

"I never thought that he would let you go"

"I…I don't know" said Evan. "Maybe because I'm a newbie"

"Hah" said Alana.

"Yeah" said Evan

"Well, I need to get to my own classes, catch ya later" Alana said as she went to her own locker. "I think we got him"

"HEY Evan" someone yelled, who sounded familiar to Evan.

Evan turned around to see Danny walk up to her.

"YO my lockers right next yours" Danny said.

Evan checked his schedule Math, English, Lunch, History and Science. Evan was pretty good at math but his worst subject was English. He headed off to math class, hoping he would find his way around without getting lost.

After doing her best to not get lost, she headed towards the cafeteria. He hadn't got lost yet but he was keeping notes to remember all his teachers and where all her classrooms were.

He bought himself his lunch and glanced at the crowded cafeteria, looking for a place where he could eat his lunch. He then saw Danny he when over to their table hoping they would let him sit. Danny seemed really nice and Evan hoped he would be able to get to know him better.

"Hey Evan" Danny said as he sat down. "How was your day so far? Didn't get lost did ya?"

"Not bad. Better than I had expected. And no I did manage to get all my classes on time" Evan answered.

"Oh I didn't introduce you to everyone" said Danny. "This tomboy girl over here is April and she's the only girl that cools enough to hang with us and the rest is Alex, John, and Ron"

"Hey Evan" said April. "So just move here"

"Yeah" said Evan.

"That's cool" said April. "Welcome to D.C"

"Home of the superheroes of the world in the hall of fame"

"Ok" said Evan.

"Don't worry Evan" said Alex. "April doesn't bite"

"She just really into superhero stuff"

"Nerdy stuff"

"Hey!" April said while punching Alex's shoulder

"Ow" Alex said while rubbing his shoulder.

"In fact that tomorrow we're going to a field trip there" said Danny. "And guess who can't stop yapping about it?!"

"Ok fine "said April. "But I'm not the only one that love the heroes"

"Even there's a rumor of an alien invasion" said Ron.

"Ron!" said Danny. "There's no such thing as alien"

"Alien!" said Ron. "They can't be trusted"

"If there is, the Justice League will kick their ass" said April.

"Did you drink your fan girl antidote this morning?!" said Alex.

April then give Alex a batman best glare that she learn from watching TV and read some comic books also from the newspaper.

"Ok" said Alex. "I'll stop talking"

"So Evan when did you move here?" Alex asked.

"Last month" Evan answered.

"Hey I saw you move in. Your mom's really look like black canary" said April.

"She's not my mom, she's my Aunt" said Evan. "And I don't think my Aunt is Black Canary".

The lunch bell rang and many students began to turn in every direction all scrambling to get to their classes on time. .Evan went off; using the directions April had gave him, in search of the History classroom. He quickly entered and sat down, not recognizing very many people. Until there's a familiar face and that's Max and also Alana.

The teacher walked in as the class became silent. His teacher looked quite old. He found his name was Mr. Oalu but everyone called him Myles. He enjoyed his first History class; Myles was a good teacher and made History much more exciting.

After his first history class comes science. After the somewhat boring class he finally exited the school and goes the bus. But then Max and his gang stop him and grab him to the back of the school with his other friends.

"Why the hell can't you leave me alone?" Evan snarled. "I haven't done anything to bother you"

"I don't know what makes you think you can flirt with my girlfriend and get away with it?" Max replied hotly.

"…You're kidding right?" said Evan. "She already dumped you"

"You just got a hard time over her"

"I think we need to teach the newbie, a lesson in respect." He felt a foot kick roughly into his stomach. "What do you think guys" he spoke to his friends who were laughing at the sight of the younger boy on the ground.

Evan can't do anything because he promise his aunt to not use his give more than one time and now he gets what he gets a big hit from Max the coward's and friends.

When Max nodded to one of his cronies who immediately grabbed Evan held his arms down. Evan struggled to get out of his grasp, as Max's fist collided with his jaw.

"Not so tough now are 'ya newbie?" He taunted as he punched Evan in the stomach. Evan began coughing, making Max's laugh.

"Max's enough" said one of his friends. "He suffer enough"

"What?!" said Max. "How come you become this weak?"

"Ha-ha-ha, not so fast newbie, were not done here." At that more kicks attacked him from all sides. The jocks joining into the beating. Not being able to pull a fight and fight back, he curled up into a small ball and let the beating go on. This was going to be a long day.

Two Hours Later.

It had been an hour ago when Max and his gang finally stopped leaving the bleeding and unconscious boy laying on the ground next to his locker. It had taken a whole other hour for the boy to gain conciseness. Slowly wall wincing Evan managed to pick himself off the ground.

"Well I miss the bus" said Evan. "Wait what time is it?"

"Oh shoot it's almost five"

Evan then run through the street as quick as he could because he don't want his aunt know that some punk beat his ass up and leave him there especially if his boyfriend that told her that. When he arrived he quickly change his clothe with a new one and hurry bandage all of his bruise and wound erase all the blood from his shirt also a little in his forehead and wear a hoodie so no one see the cut in and bruise in his head and eye.

"There" said Evan. "That's done it"

"Hopefully they don't know what happen"

A few minute pass and Oliver come to check on Evan because he kind of free from mission since they found the real speedy Roy Harper. So now he needs a rest from that stress full thing and just looking after his girlfriend god son.

Knock...Knock

"Hey Evan" said Oliver. "Open up"

"Okay" Evan said while wearing his hoodie so Ollie didn't see a bruise in his face.

"Wow" said Oliver. "What're you wearing?"

"It's not that cold right"

"You better open that hoodie of yours"

"No!" said Evan. "I mean I have cold so I need to wear it"

"Uh huh" said Oliver. "I ask Dinah and she said that you're fine"

"Huh" said Evan. "Maybe I got it after school"

"Yeah right" said Oliver while try to open Evan's hoodie and start to struggle with him. "There"

"Ow" said Evan.

"See it's not so…" Oliver said looking at Evan fresh bruises and a wound in his head. "What the hell happen?"

"Who did this?!"

"No one" said Evan. "I…run into a pole"

"Yeah right" said Oliver while grabbing the phone. "Interesting Pole"

"Can you please not to call her?!" said Evan. "She might be busy"

"No" said Oliver.

"Come on Uncle Ollie" said Evan. "Just this once don't tell her"

"Fine" said Oliver while hanging up the phone. "Just this once but if it happen again"

"I'm telling"

"Alright" said Evan.

"Now let's take a look at that nasty bruise" said Oliver. "Where did you guys keep the first aid kit?!"

"Pantry" said Evan.

"Here it is" said Oliver. "Now hold still"

"Ok" said Evan.

"Almost got it" said Oliver.

"Ow!" said Evan. "Can you please be gentle?!"

"Oh don't be such a cry baby" said Oliver.

"Hey!" said Evan. "I'm the one that got hurt here"

"I know" said Oliver. "Now hold still"

"There"

"That should do it"

"Where did you learn about medical stuff?!" said Evan.

"I learn it by myself" said Oliver. "Now did you work your homework?"

"Yes" said Evan.

"Can you stand?" said Oliver.

"Yes" said Evan then he winces. "No"

"Well kind of"

"Ok great" said Oliver. "Come on kid"

"Time for bed"

"But I'm not tired" said Evan.

"If you don't want Dinah to know this then hurry up go to bed before he sees you all wrap almost like mummy" said Oliver.

"Fine" said Evan while running upstairs.

"Be careful" said Oliver.

A few hours past and Oliver fell asleep in the couch until Dinah his girlfriend come home and want to check on Evan, Oliver then tell her that Evan was fall asleep really fast and doesn't want to be bothered. Without hesitation Dinah just believe what Oliver said and went to bed as soon as Oliver went home.

* * *

**That's it **

**The New story that i make but i don't know if it good or not so please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Disclaimer : I don't own Young Justice or any of the character in my story except for Evan.**

**I really wish i own Young Justice but then i also wish that i could got a fairy god parents but it didn't happen**

* * *

Chapter 2

"The Plan"

A familiar girl come to Lex Luthor work place the Luthor corps (I think I forgot the name if it's incorrect please tell me). She then meet Luthor with a smile and a picture of Evan and all of the information of Evan Taylor but with a big "CLASSIFIED" on the top, the girl just give the file to Luthor just like giving a gift to another person.

"Well done" said Luthor. "Alana"

"Thank you uncle" said Alana. "But what are you planning with this boy?"

"Alana" said Luthor. "That's classified"

"Just like the writing on the file"

"I only want you to keep an eye on him"

"Nothing else"

"Of course Uncle Lex" said Alana.

"You done a great job Alana" said Luthor. "Very well done"

"Now feel excuse me" said Luthor while getting up from his chair. "I got an important meeting".

"Of course Uncle" said Alana while going out. "What's so special about Evan?"

"He's look like an ordinary boy"

Luthor then get a meeting with The Light that he currently working for even until the invasion he's still working with them secretly. He then show the file of Evan to the members of all The Light that Evan Benjamin Taylor is not ordinary mind reader but a powerful one either and maybe they could use Evan for weapon.

"So is this Evan in our reach" said Vandal. "I don't want to take any chances Luthor"

"Of course" said Luthor. "Believe me all we have to do is keeping an eye on him for a while"

"Queen Bee" said Ra's al Ghul. "I think this will be your job"

"Nonsense" said Queen Bee. "With this telepathic level"

"This is our job".

"But we need to see the boy in action" said Vandal. "We need to see him in person"

"I think I got that cover" said Klarion. "You guys just relax about it"

"What about the League?!" said Ocean Master. "Did they know anything about this?!"

"Don't worry" said Luthor. "No one know what he can do"

"Only us and of course his godmother Dinah Lance A.K.A Black Canary"

"But you say…!" Ra's al Ghul said angrily doesn't trust Luthor.

"I know what I say but listen" said Luthor. "Dinah want the boy have a happy life and no one know about his power and what he can do except her"

"Excellent" said Vandal. "Now shall we proceed our plan"

"Yes of course" said Luthor.

"Wait!" said Queen Bee. "There's something not right with this boy"

"And what's that Queen Bee?!" said Vandal.

"He can't control his ability can he" said Queen Bee.

"Yes but we can control him first" said Luthor.

"It's also need a process" said Brain. "A very long process"

"Not if the boy wants to" said Luthor. "Trust me on this"

"I won't fail you"

"Prove it!" said Vandal. "Bring the boy here"

"And I'll process the plan"

"Yes of course" said Luthor.

* * *

**Sorry if it's really short but i never make any short chapter so please enjoy and also give review**


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

Chapter 3

"First Encounter"

_"I'm sowwy that I've been such a jewb" said little Evan. "It's okay E" said the teen. "I always love you". "NO matter what happen". "I'm sowwy Simon" said little Evan. "I know" said the teen. "I know and now I want you to do me a favor". "What's twat?" said little Evan. "I want you to close your eyes and don't open it no matter what happen!" said the teen. "Ok" little Evan said while closing his eyes. Then a gunshot was heard and a big bright light._ Evan eyes just snapped open revealing his bright blue iris eyes just like his mom, he hates having nightmare but he got no reason because for some reason it's just got worst and worst. But now he feels different because his head feel heavy and he's a little woozy.

"Evan!" said Dinah. "You awake?!"

"Yeah" answered Evan. "I'll be right down"

"Great" said Dinah.

Evan didn't forget about yesterday so he do his best to cover the rest of the bruise in his arm but he kind of glad that the bruises and the cut in his head are gone in one night even know he don't know how but he think Uncle Oliver really good at treating wound.

He ran out of his room, slamming the door and down the hard wood stairs into the kitchen and began eating breakfast.

"So how's your sleep?!" said Dinah.

"Great" said Evan.

"No nightmare" said Dinah.

"Eh…" said Evan. "Nope"

"Really!"

"You're a bad liar" said Dinah.

"I know" said Evan. "But I'm practicing".

"Evan" said Dinah. "Your nightmare getting worse"

"No it's not" said Evan.

"Yes it is" said Dinah. "I think I have to ask my friend to treat you"

"I'm okay Aunt Dinah" said Evan. "Really"

"Fine then" said Dinah. "For now"

"You better go"

"Don't want to be late for your field trip"

"Hey" Evan said wearing his backpack while grabbing his lunch and wearing his headset. "It just a field trip to the Hall of Justice"

"What's so special about it?!"

"You have no idea" said Dinah while taking a sip of his morning coffee.

When they arrived the students rushed to exit the bus, leading into a big heap. Evan is the last one that got off the bus while the other really excited especially April. But when they see Evan bruise he knows that Max's have been beating him up.

"Nice bruise" said April. "Let me guess a little gift from Max"

"Yeah something likes that" said Evan.

"You should tell a teacher" said Ron.

"And make it worst" said Evan. "No way bro"

"Just saying" grumbled Ron.

"We're here!" said April. "I'm so excited"

"I can't wait to see my favorite heroes"

"Especially Superman and Batman"

"Also Martian Manhunter and maybe Green Lantern"

"Which one?!" said Alex.

"Both of them" said April while walking inside.

Evan just walking with Danny, Alex and April also Ron until he see Max's with his gang and just ignored him. He keeps walking with the other group while April taking photos of everything she sees, he thought nothing special about this place.

"Oh I love it here" said April. "I want to live here forever"

"Now if you please follow me over here" said Catherine Cobert. "You'll see the library"

"You can see it from the Observation Deck"

"And there's Nightwing, Robin, Batman, Flash and Red Arrow and Martian Manhunter also his niece Miss. Martian"

"Also Black Canary"

"Cool" said April. "Martian Manhunter can read people mind"

"Also his niece Miss. Martian"

"They're alien!" said Ron. "They can't be trusted"

"Seriously Ron" said April. "Don't make us getting kick out because of you"

"April" Alex said while checking the camera. "You take all the pictures of here"

"So what!?" said April. "Can a girl have fun?!"

"More like a fan girl" said Ron.

"What was that?!" said April.

"Nothing!" said Ron while hiding behind Danny.

Black Canary then sees his godson were in the Observation Deck but he just pretend that he don't know him and don't want everyone in the Hall of Justice know his secret identity. She just looks her little niece with concern because his face was kind of pale.

"Evan look!" said April. "I told you she looks like your Aunt"

"Oh yeah" Evan said while holding his head.

"Evan are you okay?!" said April. "You don't look so good"

"I'm fine" said Evan weakly.

"Hey Evan" said Danny. "What's up with you today?!"

"Yeah you don't talk much"

"Nothing" said Evan. "I just got this headache's

"And I don't know why"

"Should we tell Mr. Parker" said April.

"No" said Evan while wearing his headset also pulling his hoodie up. "It's alright"

"I'll survive"

"You sure" said Danny. "You don't look so good"

"Maybe I should tell Mr. Parker"

"I told you I'm fine" said Evan.

"Ok then" said April. "But if you faint I'll take a picture of it"

"Ha-ha" said Evan.

The group then still continue with the tour and arrived in the Museum of Justice even know that a lot of people excited with the tour but not Evan, he just feeling woozy and he's eyes' were blurry but he just look to stay strong.

At the library, M'gann and J'onn feel some kind of telepathic energy but it's so weak and kind of dying but it feels strong too so their kind of confuse who's the telepath among them. They then talk to each other mind.

_"Uncle J'onn" _

_"Do you feel that?!"_

_"Yes M'gann"_

_"I feel it"_

_"Should we help"_

_"No"_

_"But Uncle J'onn"_

_"We should see first if it an enemy or not"_

_"Ok Uncle J'onn"_

The group of student still seeing the souvenirs from past missions of the League and the costumes of several members of the Justice Society of America. Even know that's kind of impressive Evan still suffer from his heavy headache and still trying to get over it but he can't and to make it worst is an explosion in the lobby revealing Psimon, Mammoth, Shimmer and Devastation, Icicle Jr. and the Terror twin. The other people that visiting the Hall of Justice were panicking. April, Danny, Ron, Alex and Evan were searching for safety.

"Ah" said Shimmer. "A field trip"

"Don't worry I won't ruin it"

"But I will" said Mammoth.

Mammoth then start destroying the entire statue of the League in the lobby and also start to make a mess, he even destroy the statue. But a little girl is standing while crying for her mommy and the statue of Superman were falling off and it's wanted to crush the girl.

"Mommy!" said the girl.

"Hold on!" said Evan while running there.

"No Evan don't!" said Danny.

Evan can't just stand there and watch the little girl die so he runs as fast as he could. Even know that his head is killing him he doesn't want the little girl to get hurt. He then made it just in time get the girl and fall but he doesn't hurt the girl. The little girl mom then come to Evan and get his little girl.

"Thank you!" said the woman.

"You're welcome" said Evan.

"Mommy he saved me!" said the little girl.

But the Psimon recognize Evan and he's the little kid that Luthor want so his mission was to bring him alive and not dead, no matter what happen don't even let him been taken by the League or the Young Justice. Psimon then uses his power to make everyone there unconscious but Evan is different, he still can block it so Psimon can't take control his mind.

"Tough kid" said Psimon. "But not though enough"

"Evan!" Danny said while running to Evan and takes him to safety. "Are you nuts?!"

"No" said Evan. "I'm a human"

"What?!" said Danny. "No, I mean are you crazy?!"

"That's Psimon"

"The most worst bad guy ever"

"He can kill you with his mind" said Alex. "You can't just face him like that"

"What?!" said Evan. "But I can…"

"You can what?" said April.

"Nothing" said Evan.

_"You maybe strong boy but I'm a lot stronger" Psimon projected in Evan's head._

_"I'm not afraid of you" answered Evan. _

_"If you want your friend to be safe, and then surrender yourself to me and no one gets hurt" thought Psimon._

Evan now really confuse, if he surrender no one get hurt but he don't know that for sure and maybe if he surrender then Psimon might not hurt his friend or he will. He needs to decide to surrender or not.

Then suddenly all of the League member and also the Young Justice that were in the observation deck coming out to attack Psimon and the rest. They were fighting them without hesitation. Especially there's a lot of civilian here and also Black Canary also concern about Evan's safety because how she see Evan were helping the girl even that can kill him. Evan and his friend see the other League also their Protégé fighting Psimon and the other while some of them secure the civilian.

"Get them out from here" said Mrs. Martian. "Go now!"

"Come on" said Green Arrow. "Dinah isn't that?!"

"Yes I know" said Black Canary. "It's Evan"

"He can't know that we're superhero" said Green Arrow.

"I know that's why I act that I never see him" said Black Canary. "But he looks pale"

"Maybe I could"

"LOOK OUT!" scream Superboy while struggling with Mammoth.

"Damn Black Canary!" said Green Arrow. "You almost got killed"

"I know" said Black Canary. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" said Green Arrow. "Now let's get going we need to get in the fight also"

Psimon were attacking the other with his telepathy power until Mrs. Martian interfere and do some Psychic battle with the help of her uncle of course. Devastation fights with Wally and Impulse also the Flash.

Evan and his friends is still hiding in the safe place until Tommy and Tuppence Terror found their hiding spot and try to grab but he and his friend run away from them and get separated so now they need to be more careful until April get catch by Tommy so now they don't know what they have to do.

"Hey!" said April while struggling from Tommy grip. "Let me go!"

"Oh" said Tommy with his heavy southern accent. "Look here li'l sis"

"I got myself a little girl"

"Well brother Tommy" said Tuppence. "I think you're doing a great job"

"Of course I am" said Tommy.

"Let her go!" said Alex.

"There's no way I'll let her go" said Tommy. "Unless if you give me your friend there"

"The one with the black hoodie" said Tuppence while pointing at Evan. "Then you got your friend"

"No guys!" said April. "Don't do it".

"Shut up!" said Tommy.

"Ok" said Evan while raising his both hands. "I surrender"

"Evan no!" said April.

"I say shut up!" Tommy said while hitting April and makes her unconscious.

"April!" said Alex. "You're dead"

"No Alex don't" said Danny.

"Wait!" said Evan while blocking Alex. "Don't worry I know what to do"

"What do you mean?!" said Alex. "April's life in danger"

"I know" said Evan. "Just trust me"

"Fine then" said Alex.

_"Hey let her go" _Evan said while pushing Tommy. "_Trust me and also I think your sister said you're an idiot"_

_"So now you need to attack her"_

"What are you doing?!" said Ron.

Evan felt Tommy pupils dilated. He then smiles because his push work even knows that he can't control it yet.

Tommy then put April down and start hitting her sister Tuppence and that's make all his friends shock and also the heroes because they now see the twin terror fight like that. Evan just smile. But then Psimon take over one of his friend mind and it's Danny. Danny then attack Evan suddenly making Evan faint and all his friends were surprises.

"Danny!" said Ron. "What are you doing?!"

"Stop!" said Alex. "Dude are you nuts?"

"Danny listens to me" said Evan. "_Don't trust him"_

_"Don't trust at anything he said to you"_

_"He can't hear you kid" _Psimon said with a mind link._ "I control him now"_

_"And if you don't give up, then I'll kill your friends"_

_"No!" _ Evan also said with a mind link. _"Alright"_

_"You win"_

Miss Martian that hear this tell his Uncle J'onn but they still can't locate the location of Evan and his friend until they see a 10 years old kid that come out and surrender himself to Psimon. Black Canary then see Evan just being taken away by Psimon and his other friends so she uses her Canary Cry to defeat Psimon and its work well kind of because the Canary Cry effect Evan too making his head more painful than ever.

Evan just keep holding his head painfully and with a high pitch scream of pain, Black Canary then stop her Canary Cry.

"Oh no!" said Black Canary. "Evan!"

"I got him" said Green Arrow while catching Evan. "It's alright"

"Who is he?!" said Miss Martian.

"He's my godson" said Black Canary.

"What?!" said Superboy.

"You guys never know about that" said Kid Flash.

"No Wally" said Artemis. "We don't"

"You never told us" said Miss Martian. "You're godson can do telekinesis"

"It's not just telekinesis" said Black Canary.

"He can also influence people and maybe move object" said Batman. "That's why we keep him safe from anyone that one to use him"

"He also can't control his ability yet" said Nightwing.

Danny and the other then sees that Evan is in Green Arrow arm and with the other heroes but he's unconscious making his friend more worried.

"Evan!" said Danny. "Man I'm sorry"

"I…hit him".

"Calm down Danny" said Ron. "It's not your fault"

"It's Psimon, he control you"

"I'm sorry" said Danny.

"It's okay kids" said The Flash. "Now do you guys have any injured friends?"

"Yes" said Ron. "She's with my other friend"

"Okay" said Flash. "**I'll be back in a flash" (One of my favorite hero catch phrase).**

"How about Evan?!" said Danny. "What'll happen to him now?"

"It's okay" said Green Arrow. "He'll be fine and now we'll take you to your parents"

"How about Evan?!" said Ron. "He's aunt will worry sick"

"Don't worry" said Black Canary._ "His aunt already worried sick"_

"He'll be fine"

"We'll take him by our self"

"Okay" said Danny.

The paramedics arrived and Danny, Alex, Ron and April get in the paramedic car to keep April company and Evan, he'll get taken to the Mount Justice with the others.

"You think he's ready" said Black Canary.

"Yes" said Batman. "He is"

* * *

**Sorry for the late UPDATE but please review just please REVIEW come on is it so hard to give review or maybe just an idea come on guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter 4

"The Truth"

In a few minute he wake up and sees that his not in the hospital, he's not in his house and his not back at the Hall of Justice but in a room that he don't know. He first thinks that the bad guy catch him and now he needs to escape until a familiar face come to check on him and it was his Aunt nephew Wally West, Bart Allen nephew.

"Wally?!" said Evan. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey guys he's awake" said Wally making the other heroes come towards Evan.

Evan now really confuse why Wally join the League and the Young Justice, is Wally a superhero if Wally a superhero what power he have and why he bring him here and what is this place.

"What's going on?" said Evan. "Wally what are you doing here?!"

"Evan" said Black Canary. "Are you okay?!"

"I'll live" said Evan. "But how did you?!"

"Wait…, Aunt Dinah" said Evan. "You're a superhero"

"We all are Evan" said Nightwing.

"Wait, what?!" said Evan. "Aunt Dinah is a superhero and Uncle Ollie too"

"If you guy all a superhero then you must be" Evan said while seeing Nightwing and Robin also Batman.

"_Evan" _thought Black Canary_. "You can't reveal their identity"_

_"I know who they're"_

"Never mind" said Evan. "But what about Roy"

"Yeah me too" said Roy.

"Why am I here?!" said Evan. "What's going on?!"

"Evan, don't you remember what happen?!" said Aunt Dinah.

"I only remember that my friends were" said Evan. "WAIT, where's my friends?!"

"They're safe for now" said Batman. "But Evan, we need to know something about you"

"About what?" said Evan.

"It's about your gift Evan" said Black Canary. "I told them all about it"

"What?!" said Evan. "You make me promise not to tell anyone but you told them".

"That's not fair"

"I know what I said" said Black Canary. "But Evan, your friend won't understand like us"

"Of course they don't" said Evan.

"Evan" said Batman. "We need to check that you can control it"

"But I can't" said Evan. "Not really can"

"I didn't asked to have this stupid give"

"Evan" said Black Canary. "You should be great full"

"But I'm just a freak" said Evan. "I wish I could be normal like the other kids"

"That's also made you boring" said Wally. "Come on E"

"Just look at my super speed power"

"Easy for you to say" said Evan. "You got Uncle Bar... I mean the Flash to teach you"

"That's why we'll teach you to control it" said Nightwing.

"Who's going to teach me?!" said Evan. "Aunt Dinah"

"Yes" said Batman. "She will and also the rest of us"

"I don't think so" said Evan.

"Why?!" said M'gann. "I'm happy that I got another little brother then Garfield"

"Well a telepath brother"

"Because I don't think I can and I got school tomorrow plus your hero job and mission also I don't think my friends would agree me being a superhero except for April" Evan said really fast.

"You don't have to worry because you'll be training after school" said Batman. "Robin will take care of that"

"What?!" said Robin.

"Yes of course you will" Batman said while glaring at him.

"Fine!" said Robin.

"Okay" said Evan. "I'll start tomorrow then"

"No" said Batman. "You'll start now"

"What?!" said Evan. "No way"

"I'm too tired to use my ability"

"It's not a really mind practice but more like physical test" said Green Arrow. "And your aunt will show you how"

"Of course she will" said Evan.

"Now Evan" said Black Canary. "Are you ready?!"

"Yes" said Evan. "You're my opponent Aunt Dinah"

"No" said Black Canary. "That's not really fair"

"So I thought about your opponent and it's Superboy"

"What?!" said Evan. "That doesn't seem fair to me"

"It's fair to me" said Superboy.

"Just remember everything that I ever taught you" said Black Canary.

"Yeah that's really helping" said Evan.

Superboy then lunge at Evan making him panic then jump high enough to make him dodge from Superboy attack.

"Hey!" said Evan. "That's not fair"

"I wasn't ready"

"Nice tactics Evan" said Black Canary. "Just be careful"

"It's not a tactic" Evan said angrily.

Superboy then got angrier than ever so Evan got no choice to fight him and then he accidently uses his mind reading power to guess where Superboy next move is. When Superboy makes a move he knows it first and he even thought about the advantage of that.

_"Gotcha" _Evan thought in his mind.

Evan looks Superboy in the eyes and starts to read him like a book, a really easy book. Superboy then lunge him but Evan just go to his right side making Superboy loose him. When Superboy turns his back, it's his chance to strike Evan then tackle him and Superboy feel down.

As Superboy scrambled up from where he lay on the floor, slightly embarrassed at having been taken down so easily. He should have seen that coming, it was a common maneuver that he, himself, had used.

Evan decided it was his turn to go on the offensive. He rushed Superboy and instead of any physical contact slipped through his legs and climbed the back of him, like a human ladder, and ended up in the rafters.

Superboy was angered that Evan had slipped right through his fingers. He had an idea form in his head though and jumped up suddenly to where Evan was at, and as Evan was moving to dodge the punches that were expected.

He then think it's time to end it and sent a powerful kick to Superboy chest and makes him stumble also fall. Making the now read circle saying that failed around Superboy.

"Wow" said Wally. "He's just a little kid"

"And he beat Superboy" said Artemis.

"How?!" said Kaldur.

"It's not a really surprise" Nightwing said crossing his arm. "He's Black Canary god son"

"Of course he can fight" said Artemis. "Even better than all of us"

Nightwing and Robin look at each other not looking really surprises also know how he can win the fight with Superboy.

"Sorry Superboy" said Evan while helping him.

But Superboy just stands by himself and walks away from them. Evan then just quite because he know he might be cheating and don't tell anyone. He then just walks away from it.

"He's really mad, isn't he" said Evan.

"Don't worry about him" said Wally. "He's always angry"

"We even kind of thinking about changing his name to Angryboy then Superboy".

"And didn't you guys know that he also have a superhearing" said Artemis while pointing at Superboy that now look kind of angry.

"Oh right" said Wally. "Sorry Superboy"

Superboy just walk away and M'gann come with him to make him feel better, Evan and the others just keep talking about other stuff. Robin grabs him and talk with him in private.

"You use it didn't you" said Robin.

"Use what?!" said Evan.

"Your ability" said Robin. "You know you can't use it""

"What happen with I got tired and can't use my powers?!"

"I don't know how ok Tim" said Evan. "All I know it's suddenly active"

"And I don't know how to stop it so I just let it flow"

"How many time this situation like this happen?!" said Robin.

"All the time I think" said Evan.

"Did Black Canary know anything about this?!" said Robin.

"No" said Evan. "I don't want to make her worry"

"Please don't tell her"

"What's make you think I'll tell her about this?!" said Robin.

"I accidently read your mind Tim" said Evan. "Sorry"

"But you can't tell her about this cause I'm going to try to control it ok"

"Fine!" said Robin. "For now"

"There you guys are" said Artemis. "Evan, Black Canary want to see you"

"Ok" said Evan while walking away from Robin. "Thanks for the talk"

"What's are you guys 'talk' about?!" said Artemis.

"Nothing" said Robin.

Black Canary was just talking until Evan come to her.

"Evan" said Black Canary. "There you are"

"We're going to go home for now"

"But tomorrow you have to go here again after school"

"If I don't want" said Evan.

"Then good luck using your ability" said Batman. "Without hurting any people"

"Fine" said Evan. "I'll do it"

"Know can I go home, I feel kind of weak and tired"

"Of course" said Black Canary.

When they got home Evan goes strict to bed because of exhausted using his ability so he then just throws himself at his bed and sleep. His aunt just opens his shoes and tucks him in also kiss his forehead turn off the lamp and closing the door.

"Am I doing the right thing sis?!" said Dinah while looking at her sister picture when they had a family picnic. "I know what you will say, that I'm not a really great god mother"

"Just tell me what I should do?!"

"I really wish that you're still here alive taking care of Evan, you'll know what to do"

Evan sleep peacefully but not really peaceful enough because one of Queen Bee and Ra's al Ghul assassin's team watching Evan really closely but not kidnapped him because of the mess that Mammoth and the gang made, making Evan know getting close to the League and the Young Justice, Vandal just want them to watch him closely for now on.

* * *

Sorry for the long Updates but i kind of busy so please Review


End file.
